


Raze them to the ground and salt the earth

by Dresses_with_Pockets



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 8.5: Unlocked, Crying, Edaline is a good mom, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Sophie Foster - Angst, Sophie reads Keefe's note, Spoilers for Book 8.5: Unlocked, Tears, The Neverseen (Keeper of the Lost Cities), cutting hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresses_with_Pockets/pseuds/Dresses_with_Pockets
Summary: "Love, Keefe"Thick tears fell, smudging the hastily written note. In the first time for what seemed like years, Sophie cried
Kudos: 9





	Raze them to the ground and salt the earth

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing pure angst lets goooo! Hope y'all like it!!

_To the Mysterious Miss F!_

Sobs wracked Sophie’s body, her hand clutching a tear stained note. Her head throbbed in pain,  
a large headache already forming from crying. 

_Ugh- I’m already regretting starting the letter that way._

Her mind spun with thoughts. They crashed into each other, only supplying her ever-growing headache. 

_But I don’t have any extra paper, and crossing it out would look worse,_

Why had Keefe left?

_So…… I guess we’ll just add it to my list of mistakes._

Were the Lost Cities not good enough?

_And I know you're going to think that everything I’m about to say should be on that long list of Keefe Fails._

Was Elwin’s treatment not good enough?

_But I swear- that’s NOT what this is._

Was she not good enough?

_I’m not trying to fix everything or save everyone this time._

Sophie was faintly aware of getting up on shaky legs and pushing herself across her room to her dresser. She fumbled with the drawers for a minute before pulling out a pair of shining scissors.

_I’m just trying to make sure I don’t hurt anyone._

There was a faint shrink- as she blindly cut into blonde hair. Pieces fell on the ground around her, drifting slowly to their inevitable demise.

 _I can’t tell you more than that without putting you in danger, so just…_

Thick tears flooded her cheeks as she brought the scissors back once again, chopping wildly.

_Trust me when I say that the powers my mom gave me are super bad. There seriously aren’t strong enough words to explain how horrible they are._

The death grip she had on the scissors loosened, and they fell to the floor with a small thud. Joining the strands of blonde hair on the floor.

_And I CAN’T control them- just like I can’t stop my mom from forcing me to use them._

Sophie sunk to the floor, a hand covering her mouth in a weak attempt to muffle the sobs that wracked her body.

_So… this is the only way._

He didn’t have to.

_I don’t want to do it._

He didn’t have to leave

_But I have to_

The mere thought of her biggest supporter leaving her made her shake.

_And I’m not going to ask you not to hate me._

And now that he was gone, she had shattered.

_In fact, it might be better if you do, because I need you to PROMISE that you won’t try to find me._

She didn’t know how long she laid there, sobbing. Minutes, hours, months could’ve passed and Sophie couldn’t care less.

_My mom will be waiting for you to track me down- and since I know how stubborn you are, I want to make sure you understand who’d you be putting in danger._

By the time her tears had dried, the sun had set, Sophie only knew one thing.

_I’m going to be hiding the same way the Black Swan hid you._

The Neverseen had ruined everything, that much was obvious. 

_That’s why you have to stay away._

They had taken a completely innocent boy.

_Well, there are lots of reasons._

One with many friends,

_So again, please, just.... Trust me okay?_

A love for art,

_And since this is the last time I’ll ever talk to you, I just…_

A bright mind,

_I want to say that I’m actually going to miss you._

And twisted him until all he could do was run away.

_You mean alot to me, Foster. More than you’ll ever know._

So as Sophie stood up from the pile of cut hair, with a crazed lopsided haircut, tears still evident on her face for all to see. One thought was left on her mind.

_Please be careful._

The Neverseen were tyrants.

_Please be happy._

They had ruined, and wrecked and destroyed.

_And PLEASE forget all about me._

It was time someone destroyed them. 

_It’ll be better for everyone that way._

Razed them to ground, and salted the earth.

_You’ll see._

By the time Sophie was done, there would be no more Neverseen.

_Love, Keefe._

She would burn them to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot and then my brain said: No <3


End file.
